About Her
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: A German, an American and a Russian step into a funfair. This time, Napoleon is the one getting Gaby's attention.


It was Napoleon who insisted on going to the local fair on their evening off, claiming that spending time in a joyful place would help them forget about work and their current mission – which had them infiltrated into the country's government. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one to be excited when seeing the lights, the impressive Ferris wheel, or when catching the attractive smell of the toffee apples stall. Obviously enjoying herself, Gaby squeaked every time she saw something she liked and wanted to try. And, every single time, Illya sighed.

The German girl chose to stand between Illya and Napoleon, grabbing one arm per man, and simply feeling good on this September day. She reluctantly agreed to wear one of those chic dresses for the evening, but didn't regret it when the tricky autumn wind lifted the fabric from its common knee-length to the middle of her bare thigh, which was enough for Illya to turn as red as a beetroot. He was so easily distracted when it came to her, but still so funny.

"Hey Gabs," Solo called as he stopped, squeezing his partner's arm, which Illya immediately noticed, giving the other man his best angry look, "fancy one of these?"

His eyes were scanning three big machines filled with soft toys. Illya sneered at the American's proposition, and was about to ask why a grown woman like Gabriella would want a cuddly toy. However, by the time he opened his mouth to make fun of the Cowboy for treating Gaby like a child (which she usually couldn't stand, insisting on being treated the same way than her male counterparts), the now spy/part-time mechanic had already rushed to the claw crane machine, her small nose stuck to the glass window, choosing which one she would like to go home with.

Illya watched Solo join _his_ woman, the most arrogant and annoying smile the Russian has ever seen on his lips. Fulminating, the KGB agent reluctantly met them as Napoleon slid a coin into the machine and prepared to move the crane.

To Illya's greatest satisfaction, the American's first try was unsuccessful, and the bear he wanted to catch broke free from the claw's metallic grasp and landed back on the pile. "Damn," Solo cursed before reaching for another coin inside one of his expensive jacket's pocket.

"This is obvious trap for stupid people," Illya mumbled as a grin spread across his face. If only the American could fail a couple more times, Gaby would get bored, and walk away. Then, Illya would go with her, and maybe they would pick Solo up the next morning, after he'd spent all his money and the night in front of this devilish machine.

"That's a loser's speech, Peril," Napoleon answered as he frowned in concentration. He wouldn't give up until he could proudly hold the bear out to Gaby, who was silently watching as the crane captured the soft toy. When it became clear that, this time, the CIA agent wouldn't miss his target, Illya rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Gaby's little scream. At this moment, he really, really wanted to go back in time, and strangle the American for good when he had the chance to do so.

"Bear is not nice creature, it is an evil one," Illya said, glowering at the poorly made toy Gaby was holding in her small hands. "It kills people every day."

"I can't wait for you to have kids, mate," Solo smirked, trying to ruffle his team-mate's hair, but Illya stepped away in time, not in the mood. "Well, you can still offer Gaby a toffee apple."

Winking, Solo walked towards the cold drink stall, where he ordered a beer and began chatting with the charming waitress. He probably wouldn't be seen until the next morning, and this thought alone made Illya feel better.

"If this bear is as dangerous as you said," Gaby added as she slipped her hand in the crook of the Russian's arm, "I might need day and night protection."

She pressed the bear against his cheek, making him smile for the first time since they arrived. Soon, her lips replaced the fabric, and she whispered a few words only he could hear from this distance.

"I'm sure you can figure something out, Mister KGB."

* * *

 _ **Thanks a lot for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Share your thoughts via a review if you want to ;)**_


End file.
